The Mystery Phantom
by Jameer14
Summary: Dipper wakes up in Amity Park, only remembering his name and Mabel's name. He soon finds out that Danny Phantom is the dictator of Amity Park. Dipper soon realizes that he has ghost powers that he could use to stop Danny Phantom, but he must recall his memory fast. But what really happened. Why did Danny turn evil and how did Dipper and Mabel end up in Amity Park with no memory?
1. Bribes

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fan fiction including Danny Phantom. I'm excited about this fan fiction, but I'll only upload if you review! So after every five or more reviews I get, I'll upload a new chapter. Anyway, here is The Mystery Phantom! Enjoy!:**

**I. Bribes**

Dipper woke up and looked around. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to be in the room that he was in. The walls blue and empty and his bed had purple sheets. He noticed that his sister's bed was identical to his, on the other side of the room.

"Mabel! Where are we?" asked Dipper.

His sister woke up, sat up, and looked around, obviously confused. "I don't really know?" she replied. "Where are we? Where are we supposed to be? And why did we go to bed in our day clothes?"

Dipper realized that he had no answers for any of Mabel's questions. He knew pretty much as much as she did and had no memory of anything but his own name, and Mabel's name. He didn't even know their surname.

A teenage girl with orange hair wearing a black shirt, light blue pants, black flats, and a headband the same color of her pants walked in. She was wearing a backpack and carried two others.

"Dipper, Mabel, hurry up!" she said. "We're gonna be late for school!"

"Who are you?" asked Dipper as he and Mabel got out of their beds.

"Your sister, _Jazz_," said the girl. "_Duh_! Good you're already dressed! Maybe we can get to school early!"

She tossed the backpacks to Mabel and Dipper, and then walked out of the room.

With so many questions, the Dipper and Mabel followed Jazz down the stairs and out of the house they were in.

"Jazz, stop!" ordered Dipper. "Who are you and where are we and what is our school?"

Jazz looked at Dipper and her smile vanished. "Oh my gosh!" she said. "You really don't know! I can see it in your eyes! Oh, no! Do you remember that you have—?"

Suddenly, a blue ghost with green fire for hair and a beard wearing a black tank top, black pants and various mechanical gadgets flew out of the ground. Jazz yelped when she saw him.

"We meet again, ghost child," the ghost said.

"I think I know what to do in this situation," said Dipper. "_I'm going ghost!_"

A white ring appeared around Dipper's waist, split in two, and traveled in opposite directions.

When the rings got to the top of his head and the bottom of his fear, Dipper was wearing a black bodysuit with white hands and feet. On his chest was a blue pine tree emblem identical to the one on his cap and in the middle of the pine tree was a black, italicized letter D with flames.

"Whoa!" said Mabel. "You have _powers_!"

"Calm down, ghost child," said the ghost. "I'm only here to collect the money."

"Who are you and why should I give you money?" asked Dipper.

"I am Skulker," said the ghost, obviously confused. "I collect a weekly bribe of fifty dollars to not tell Danny Phantom your secret identity."

"Danny Phantom?" asked Dipper.

"Your marvelous dictator," supplied Skulker. "If he knew that you were a halfa like he is, he would have your head! Wait a second! Why am I explaining all this to you? Just give me the money!"

"No," said Dipper.

Jazz paled. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dipper," she whispered.

"You should listen to your sister," Skulker said. "If you don't give me the money, I'm going straight to my boss, Danny Phantom, to tell him your secret identity, sending your life into hell!"

"You're not getting any money!" snapped Dipper. "I don't have any money to begin with. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you!"

"Very well," said Skulker gravelly. "You have been warned." He flew down the street.

**I know that this chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be longer. If you what to find out what Danny's first action will be and what Dipper will recall or be told, review. As said before after I get five or more reviews, I'll upload a new chapter.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. The Dictator

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for this new story! I hope you enjoy what I have next for this story. Enjoy!:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Viacom/ Nickelodeon. Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and The Disney–ABC Television Group.**

**II. The Dictator**

Danny Fenton sat in his large throne room, watching the NBA on ESPN. They were replaying the Lakers vs. Thunder game from the night before. Oklahoma City was up by three and Howard was about to shoot two free throws late in the game whenVlad opened the door and stuck his head in.

Danny sighed and paused the game. There was a fifty foot long, blue carpet between himself and Vlad (who was still at the door). On either side of the carpet were stone pillars that stretched to the ceiling.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" yelled Danny as he stood up and marched towards Vlad, who frowned apologetically.

"Sorry," said the former mayor of Amity Park. "But Skulker has some urgent news for you!"

"It better be good!" snapped Danny. He stopped walking halfway across the carpet. "I was in the middle of an OKC Thunder game!"

The doors opened all the way and Skulker strode in followed by Vlad.

"What do you want?" Danny asked harshly.

"I figured out the secret identity of the Mystery Phantom!" beamed Skulker.

Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Dipper Pines," answered Skulker. He pulled a photo out of his vest and showed it to Danny.

"You're kidding, right?" said Danny. "This is the wimpiest kid I have ever seen! He's even wimpier than _Greg Heffley_! Do you expect me to believe he's the ghost threatening to overthrow me?"

"I have video of him transforming," Skulker said. He pulled out a laptop and showed Danny a video of Dipper going ghost.

"Well, I'll be," said Danny, mostly to himself.

"There's more," said Skulker uncomfortably. "Dipper's sister. I have detected that—that she has the ability to turn into animals. Both ghost and non-ghost"

Two balls of ecto-flame appeared in Danny's hands. He threw one at Skulker He threw one at Skulker, who fell backwards.

Danny marched over to the fallen ghost. "_How stupid do you think I am_?" he roared. "His sister doesn't take _anything_ seriously! And you expect me to believe that _she_ has powers too?"

Skulker pulled out a sheet of paper filled with words. "Here's the data I collected!" he said. "See for yourself!"

Danny snatched the paper from Skulker and skimmed through it, looking for important parts. Then, he burned it with his powers.

"How could this be?" Danny wondered aloud. "How do they both have powers? Granted, they are somewhat different, but they are powers."

"Well, they _are_ twins," provided Vlad.

Danny flashed Vlad a death glare, but then considered it. "If that were the case, wouldn't they have the _same_ powers?"

"Well, that is a good point," said Skulker as he stood up. "But don't you remember how _you_ got _your_ powers?"

Danny sighed. "We really need to look this over."

"They both go to that high school you go to," said Vlad. "Maybe we could attack that.

**(I know that Dipper and Mabel are too young to be in high school, but it would be easier if they went to the same school as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker)**

"How are they in _high school_?" asked Danny.

"Only one could guess," Skulker said.

"That worries me even more," said Danny. "If they're smart enough to go to high school when they're like nine…"

That thought hung in the air.

"Here's something else I observed, your highness," said Skulker. "When I spoke to Dipper this morning after discovering his secret, it seemed like he _and_ his sister were suffering from amnesia."

"So they lost their memory?" asked Danny.

"That's what it looks like," Skulker replied.

"Then we have to capture them before they realize what they're capable of!" said Danny. "Opportunities like this are very rare and we have to take advantage of it. We have to attack while the twins are weak! Well, assuming that Skulker's right about their amnesia"

"I'm usually not wrong," said Skulker.

Danny gave him a glare so cold that ice rays shot out of Danny's eyes and froze Skulker.

"What did I tell you about bragging?" bellowed Danny.

Being frozen, Skulker didn't respond.

Danny turned to Vlad. "Thaw him, and then attack the high school," ordered Danny  
Phantom.

Vlad didn't hesitate as he grabbed Skulker and flew out of the throne room.

Danny shut the doors, turned back into Danny Fenton, and finished watching the NBA game.

**Well, what do you think? A battle scene is obviously coming up and if you want to see what happens next, ****_REVIEW_****! I upload faster when you all review! **

**~Jameer14**


	3. Gym

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy lately with school and stuff. But I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed for this new story! I hope you enjoy what I have next for this story. Enjoy!:**

**III. Gym**

Third period was Personal Fitness for Dipper and Mabel.

The twins played basketball in the gymnasium of Casper High School with Sam Manson and Tucker Folly, whom they had met earlier in the day. As the four of them played, they also talked.

Tucker had the basketball and said, "So let me get this straight. You two don't remember _anything_? Talk about serious amnesia." He shot the ball.

Dipper spoke as he watched the basket ball sail through the net. "I really wish that we didn't have our memories erased," he said. "It's really annoying when people tell us stuff that we have no idea whether or not it's true."

"It could be worse," said Sam as she tossed the basketball back to Tucker.

"Oh, did you two know that Dipster has powers?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, we've known you for a while," said Tucker. "Of course, you don't remember that. But Mabel, you do realize that have powers too, right?"

"_Really_?" asked a flabbergasted Mabel. "What is it? Do I have ghost powers?"

"No," replied Sam. "But you do have the power to—"

She was cut off by the sudden shaking of the ground. Kids began to panic as steel covered all of the gym exits.

After the shaking stopped a few seconds later, Vlad Plasmius and Skulker flew up out of the ground at center court and smiled down at the trembling sixty or so high school students below them.

"Great timing," muttered Dipper. "Tucker! Sam! Mabel! Cover me! _I'm going ghost_!"

Dipper's two new friends and his sister made a small circle around him as he turned into his ghostly form.

Immediately after that, Sam grabbed Mabel's arm. "Come on!" said the Goth. "Time for the crash course on your powers!"

Sam pulled Mabel to the other side of the gym.

"What about me?" Dipper yelled.

"Don't worry, dude," said Tucker. "I've got your back. With your ghost powers, you can fly, go through solid objects, and zap ecto-energy and ice from your hands, eyes, and butt!"

"Good to know," said Dipper. He flew up to face Skulker and Vlad. Both ghosts smiled evilly.

"Have you come to admire our greatness up close?" asked Skulker.

"Yeah, I'm speechless," said Dipper. "I guess I'll have to show you how I feel!" He stuck out his palm, but nothing came out.

His opponents burst into laughter.

"This will be _too_ easy," said Vlad. He stuck out his hands and two twin beams of purple light came out of his hands and hit Dipper backwards, causing him to slam into the wall, next to the scoreboard.

Dipper pulled himself off the wall and flew back towards his foes.

He swung his fist at Skulker, who grabbed it in mid-swing and flung Dipper to the ground.

Right after slamming into the ground (landing face up), Dipper involuntarily turned back into a human.

Vlad and Skulker flew to the ground and stuck their palms out at Dipper.

"Well, it looks like it's time to finish you off," gloated Skulker. "Too bad, I was expecting more of a challenge for my superior hunting skills, but—"

A massive tiger leaped over Dipper and knocked Vlad and Skulker to the ground.

**I know that it's not much, but what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews will get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story.**

**~Jameer14**


	4. A Deal

**Sorry for taking so long to update this fan fiction. I've been so unbelievably busy these past couple of months with band. Anyway, I'm trying to update my fan fictions more often, so hopefully, there isn't another long gap in between chapters for this one. Without further ado, here's Chapter Four. Enjoy!:**

**IV. A Deal**

Vlad shoved Mabel the tiger off of him.

"What is this? Amateur hour" Vlad snarled as he stood up and blasted a beam of ecto energy at the tiger.

Mabel dodged the attack and turned into a bull.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game," said Vlad. He pulled a red blanket out in front of him. But behind it was a sheet of steel.

Mabel charged. When she was about ten feet away, a white ring appeared around her bally and intersected her body, identical to the way Danny and Dipper turn into ghosts. She turned intangible, ran through the blanket and steel, turned tangible, and rammed Vlad forward fifteen feet.

_Whoa!_ thought Dipper. _She can turn into animals both ghost_ and _human_.

Vlad angrily stood up and glared at Mabel. "I don't have time for this!" he snapped. "Someone take care of her!"

Skulker ran up and tackled Mabel off to the side.

Vlad began to advance towards Dipper, who stood up and glared at the ghost.

"Now it's just you, me and the cowardly kids in the stands," sneered Vlad. "They probably know your secret identity now because of your wimpyness. How does that make you feel?"

"I didn't know that I had a secret identity until this morning," Dipper replied. "But just because it's out doesn't mean that I can't use my powers to take you down."

Vlad stopped walking a few feet in front of Dipper. "Do you really _believe_ you can defeat me?" he asked. "Do you know what I'm capable of?"

"No, I'm not aware of it," Dipper said. "But no matter what your capabilities are, I can still beat you. _I'm going ghost!_"

Vlad chuckled as he watched the boy turn into a ghost. "Your battle cry is identical to Danny's. How cute," he said. "Reminds me of the days before his rule. Hey, that gives me an idea…"

"I'd love to hear your sob stories, but I want to kick your butt," Dipper said. He held out his hands, palms out, and shot two green beams of ecto energy at Vlad, who put up a purple, rectangular force field to block the attack."

"Oh, how _elementary_," said Vlad. "This reminds me of the first battle I had with Phantom. Besides, you think that you're so great, but can you do _this_?"

Two Vlads appeared on either side of the original one.

"I-no-but- how did you do that?" stammered Dipper.

"_Years_ and _years_ of practice," said original Vlad. "Something that I have and you lost because of your amnesia."

"Well, I'm certainly a quick learner," Dipper said.

Vlad created two more copies of himself to create a semi-circle around Dipper.

"Do you really think that you will be able to teach yourself the powers you forgot before Danny tries to kill you?" taunted all five Vlads. "I really don't think you realize what he, and even I, are currently able to do with our powers."

"Have you thought about this?" responded Dipper. "Apparently, I have enough power to have Danny Phantom send you and that blockhead Skulker after me. So, even though I don't exactly know what you're capable of, I know that I'm able to do more with a little bit of memory recalling."

"It's not as easy as you think," snapped the Vlads. "It could take time that you don't have to recall a piece of your powers, especially if you don't know what it is. That's why I have an offer for you. Join me. I can tech you everything that you used to know how to do, plus more!"

"You must be really crazy," said Dipper. "I will _not_ join you."

"Looks like I forgot something," said the original Vlad. "Hmm. I can't seem to remember it. What was it? Oh yeah. Join me… to help defeat Danny Phantom."

**So** **what do you think? Say what you wanna say by reviewing. When you do, I make it a priority to update it faster. But remember, you don't have to review if you don't want to and I'll still continue the story if no new reviews come. But it'll just take longer for me to update. By the way, I have yet to write Chapter Five, so, if you want to, leave some ideas of what you want to happen next.**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Explanation

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been busy with band things and other fan-fictions. But I'll make a better effort to update this one as frequently as possible. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!:**

**V. Explanation**

Dipper was confused. "Why do you want to defeat Danny?" he asked. "Don't you work for him?"

The original Vlad huffed. "I've always wanted to defeat Daniel, even before he was evil," snapped Vlad. "It's just that after the mistake, Danny humiliated me as he took over Amity Park. Then, he blackmailed me, forcing both me and Skulker to work for him!"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'the mistake'" asked Dipper. "Was Danny not always evil?"

All five Vlads sighed heavily, seeming to recall some old memories. "Danny Phantom used to be the hero of this pathetic little city," he told Dipper. "I was his arch-enemy, since we were the only two known halfas in the world. Plus, he was the son of Jack Fenton! That slob that married the love of my life, Maddie."

"Interesting," said Dipper. "But if Phantom was the hero, then why is he evil?"

"Well, one day I had the little badger trapped, so I zapped him with a ray that would make him evil," said original Vlad. "But things went awry quickly, because the boy became so evil that he turned on me, defeated me, and took Amity Park for himself."

"Well, that's your own problem," Dipper stated. "But I'll help you turn Danny un-evil."

All five Vlads scowled. "Oh, we're not going to do that," they said. "If I kill him, you're the only thing that stands between me and Maddie. Besides, if it wasn't for that recent mission involving Clockwork that Danny sent me on, there wouldn't be this stupid time blip, therefore, you wouldn't even be here."

"What?" said Dipper. "Who's clockwork, and what does he have to do with a time blip?"

Original Vlad waved that off. "That doesn't matter at this point," he said. "What matters now is your stand point. You're either with me, or you're against me. Which side are you on?"

"I'm against you!" snapped Dipper. "If it hadn't been for your ill-willed intentions, Danny wouldn't even be evil!"

The original Vlad laughed. "I can be quite persuasive," he said. "That's sorta how I became mayor. So what can I do? Oh, I know. I'll just take your sister!"

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure that you'll be able to do that?" Dipper challenged.

"_This!_" All five Vlads stuck out their hands and blasted Dipper with twin beams of ecto-energy. All adding up to ten beams hitting him at once.

Dipper screamed as he was hit.

After five seconds, the Vlads stopped firing. Dipper fell to the floor, involuntarily turned back into a human and passed out.

**So, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. It helps me as a writer and I really appreciate it when you do.**

**~Jameer14**


	6. Captivity

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Viacom/ Nickelodeon. Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and The Disney–ABC Television Group. Anyway, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!:**

**VI. Captivity**

When Dipper woke up, he was lying in the bed that he had woken up in this morning. He noticed that he had an icepack on his forehead.

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and a girl Dipper didn't recognize stood around his bed.

"Ughh!" groaned Dipper as he sat up, holding the icepack to his head. "What happened after I passed out?"

Jazz and Tucker exchanged glances.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You probably won't like this," she warned.

"I'd appreciate it if someone told me," said Dipper.

"Vlad and Skulker successfully kidnapped Mabel and are using her to try to get you to join their side," blurted out Jazz.

"_What?_" yelled Dipper. He tried to stand, but the girl he didn't recognize put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything, yet," she said. "You still need to rest."

"Uh, who are you?" Dipper asked the girl, who was about as tall as he was with black hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue beanie, a blue hoodie, jeans and red sneakers.

"Oh, sorry," apologized the girl. "My name is Dani. Dani Phantom."

"Wait a second! _You're_ the evil Danny Phantom ruling Amity Park as a dictator?" asked Dipper. "But you seem so nice."

"No, the one that you just described is my cousin," said Dani. "My name is Danielle Phantom. Dani for short. With an i."

"She's Daniel Phantom's clone," said Tucker.

"How… nice?" said Dipper.

"Don't worry, I'm not like the clones in the movies," Dani assured him. "But I do happen to have some of the answers that you may have."

"You do?" said Dipper.

"Yes, I was there when Vlad fought Clockwork and caused the time blip," said Dani.

"Well, can you tell me what happened and how I got here?" asked Dipper.

Jazz shook her head. "Not right now," she said. "We need to teach you how to use the powers."

That way, when we surprise attack Danny and Vlad to rescue Mabel, they won't know what hit 'em," finished Sam.

Not even twenty miles away from Fenton Works (where Dipper was), Mabel was trapped in a cage in Danny Phantom's throne room.

Vlad and Skulker phased into the room, via the wall to the right of the door.

"You're late," snapped Danny, who was sitting in his throne.

"Sorry, but you must realize that we now have a huge bargaining chip over Dipper," said Vlad, gesturing to Mabel. "And it's all thanks to us."

"I can see that," snapped Danny. He was currently in human form, but then turned into a ghost and walked over to the cage.

Mabel glared at Danny. "You'll never get away with this," she said. "Just wait, my brother will some and kick your butt."

"Yeah, let's see how that turns out," said Danny. He turned to Vlad and Skulker. "Meanwhile, can you two tell me why you felt the need to capture her?"

Vlad and Skulker looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well, uh… _why not_?" provided Skulker.

_They're not telling me something_, thought Danny. _Oh, but what is it? Well, there's only one way to find out."_

He placed a small bug (a listening device, not an insect) casually on Mabel's cage. "Well, I'm gonna let you two interrogate her," said Danny. "In the mean time, I've got things to do."

He turned intangible and flew upwards until he was on the roof of City Hall.

After turning tangible again, Danny pulled out his Smartphone and opened the app allowing him to listen in to the throne room live, via the bug on Mabel's cage.

"…longer do you think it will take until Dipper comes to join us to save his sister?" Skulker was saying.

"Just a little longer," assured Vlad. "After all, Mabel _is_ his twin sister. Am I right?"

"Why should I tell you?" snapped Mabel.

"Because once Dipper comes over and joins me, nothing will stop us from defeating Daniel Phantom for once and for all!

"Wait, I thought y—" said Babel, but she didn't hear the rest because the phone shut off.

_Disloyal morons_, thought Danny bitterly. _Well, two can play at this game._

**Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know!**

**~Jameer14**


	7. Alliance

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this fanfic, but I have great news for Danny Phantom fans! According to Butch Hartman's Twitter, it looks like that Nickelodeon will order another season of Danny Phantom since the ratings for Tuff Puppy are good and the fans begging Nick to take back the show after it was cancelled. Just though ya might wanna know. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!:**

**VII. Alliance**

There was a knock at the front door of Fenton Works.

"I'll go get it," Dani volunteered. "After all you are busy with your training." She looked at Dipper, who was firing ecto-beams at targets Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were throwing at him.

Dani turned intangible, flew up through the roof of the basement. Once on the first floor, she became tangible, turned into a human, walked to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was the big man himself, Danny Phantom.

Dani immediately turned into a ghost at the sight of her cousin. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she summoned two balls of ecto-energy. "I don't wanna fight you."

Daniel put his hands up as if to surrender and turned into a human. "Me neither. I just want to talk."

Thirty minutes later, Daniel, Dipper, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle all sat around the table in the kitchen.

"I don't get what this is all about" said Tucker. "I don't exactly trust being in the same room with Mr. Phantom."

"You should!" exclaimed Dani. "You don't remember this, but before Danny turned evil, you three were best friends. The reason you don't remember is because of a recent fight with Clockwork, the ghost of time."

"Yeah, and I love the Care Bears," said Sam.

Dipper sighed. "Come on, guys. At least Danny made an effort to show up. Maybe he's on our side."

Daniel shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm not exactly with Skulker and Vlad either."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I need your help," Danny replied.

"And why should we do that?" asked Tucker.

Dani sighed. "Guys, please stop being so cynical. Me and Danny have already talked. There's a good reason why he's here."

"It's true," agreed Danny. "I realized that Vlad and Skulker are really just waiting for the perfect time to turn on me, which made me wonder if I was always and truly evil. I remembered the recent mission that I had sent Vlad on to deal with Clockwork, but Dani had also been there, fighting against Vlad. After the fight, the two left, barely hurt, Clockwork was missing, and a giant ghost bear was left to guard the place. Ever since then, it's been hard to remember what I did for the first fourteen years of my life."

"All of that led Danny to believe that there was something in his memory that Vlad didn't want him to remember," finished Dani.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Tucker.

"I want to join forces with Dani and Dipper to defeat the ghost bear and retrieve what was lost in my memory," answered Danny.

"_What_? But I'm just getting used to my powers!" Dipper protested. "I don't know if I can do this. Besides, I need to rescue Mabel."

"Yes, you _can_ do this," Dani reassured him. "And I have the Mabel situation covered. Amorpho, a ghost who can look like anything he desires, will disguise himself as you and rescue my sister. I know he'll do it because he owes me a favor."

Dipper hesitated for a second, and then made up his mind. "I'll do it!"

**So what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
